This invention relates to a support rack for temporary storage of clothes and other articles within a room.
At nighttime when a person is removing clothing and taking out from the clothing the normal everyday articles such as keys, money, wallets and the like, it is often difficult to place the articles, that is the clothing and the other elements in a suitable storage position. Not many people are sufficiently disciplined to hang up their clothing within the closet and therefore clothing is often left draped on chairs or even the floor with the risk of becoming severely wrinkled. Other articles such as keys are often placed down without thought as to their location add are accordingly difficult to find in the morning.
It is one object of this invention therefore to provide a temporary storage rack which is simply positioned in the bedroom at a location where the person can readily access the rack and can place the various articles including clothing and other items onto the rack for temporary storage. This provides therefore a much more attractive and organized appearance and also enables the various articles to be properly located so they are readily available to be found in the morning.
Various proposals have been made for display racks which are positioned in a room so as to extend from the floor to the ceiling and be supported by the frictional engagement between the elongate vertical post portion, the floor and the ceiling. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,035,708 (Freeman), 4,838,625 (Taylor), 4,101,036 (Craig), 2,941,669 (Palay), 3,291,434 (Whitechester) and 2,903,227 (DeKalb). Each of these devices is designed for displaying items in a store and is therefore not in any way proposed for use in a bedroom location. Various attachment devices are provided for displaying various elements such as hats, various articles of clothing and the like. However, these devices are constructed of generally elongate metal elements which are very utilitarian in appearance and are intended for relatively rigid structure suitable for commercial use and therefore are unattractive in a bedroom situation, are relatively expensive and provide elements on structural strength which is not required for the bedroom situation. Furthermore, the devices are difficult to transport and therefore are difficult to retail to the average home user.